Discord's Decision
by Eddy13
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would've happened if Discord turned down Tirek's offer? Well, wonder no more!


"Join me Discord, and reclaim your greatness" Tirek offered the draconequus before adding with a sneer. "That is unless 'pony errand boy' was the role you always wanted to play in this world."

Discord paused for a moment before looking over at a picture of him and Fluttershy that he had made appeared, then began to scratch his chin in deep thought. He had to admit, the offer was tempting. And with the Elements of Harmony back in the Tree of Harmony, there'd be no way for them to stop him.

Discord was about answer Tirek when it happened. He saw what seemed to be a ray of rainbow light passing over Tirek's chains. Discord's eyes seemed to glow, and it felt as if Discord had a revelation. His face was set and his eyes narrowed. He knew what he had to do. Finally, he spoke to Tirek.

"I have to admit, your offer is impressive…"

Tirek rung his hands together. The fool was playing right into his hands. Soon, all of Equestria's magic would belong to him and him alone.

"…but I'm going to have to decline."

Tirek's face fell. "Wh-What?!"

"The truth is." Discord said with a shrug. "That tormenting ponies isn't for me anymore. I've changed in ways that going back to my old self wouldn't feel the same. It's all for the best anyway. Believe it or not, I've got a much better life now. You'd be surprised how great making a friend is. You know, I used to be like you. I thought friendship was overrated and stupid. Well, you know what, buster? That think got me turned to stone…twice! You say your brother is a fool for embracing the ways of friendship, but actually, _you're_ the fool for ignoring it!"

Tirek was left sputtering before Discord placed a paw on him.

"Now, I believe you have some stolen magic to return."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tirek yelled as Discord's power released the magic Tirek had taken in a wave that restored it to all the ponies in the alleyway, reducing Tirek down to a shrimp.

"Okay, pal. Back to Tartarus." Discord said before the two disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Good work, Discord." Princess Celestia said to him later at Canterlot Castle. "It seems my faith in you was well put."

"Anything for my friends, Celestia." Discord said with a bow.

At that moment, the doors flew open and Twilight and her friends came in.

"We came as soon as we got the message." Twilight said. "What's going on?"

"I'm happy to report that Discord has succeeded in capturing Tirek before he became a threat to Equestria." The princess of the sun explained.

"Oh, Discord!" Fluttershy said happily as she hugged her friend. "I'm so proud of you!"

Off to the side, Rainbow Dash was grumbling about the affection that Fluttershy was giving the chaos spirit.

"Yeah, way to go, Discord." Twilight said.

"Guess you're not such a varmint after all." Applejack admitted with a shrug.

"Thank you, all of you." Discord said happily before turning to Celestia. "May when we be excused?"

Celestia nodded. "You are dismissed."

With that, the draconequus and six ponies left the throne room.

"So, Twilight." Discord said innocently. "How goes your little 'quest' to open that chest?"

Twilight smirked. "You knew the significance between those items and the chest all along, didn't you?"

Discord shrugged. "I might have caught a connection between them while looking through that journal."

"Well, thanks to you, we've discovered that we have five of the keys necessary to open the chest." Twilight said before sighing. "I just hope that I get mine soon."

Discord ruffled her mane. "Don't worry about it. Opportunities show up when you least expect it. I'did."

Twilight smiled. "Thanks Discord."

Smiling, a thought came to the draconequus before he turned to Fluttershy. "I'll be over for tea in a little bit, Fluttershy. There's something I have to take care of."

"I'll be waiting." Fluttershy said. "Just don't forget the cucumber sandwiches."

Still smiling, Discord disappeared, leaving the six ponies alone.

"Too bad we didn't get a chance to fight Tirek." Rainbow Dash said with a sigh. "Usually, we're the ones who fight the major threats to Equestria."

"It might be for the best." Twilight said with a shrug. "Who knows what might've happened if Discord hadn't stopped Tirek?"

"Knowing that guy, he might've _teamed up_ with Tirek." Applejack said.

"Applejack, what a terrible thing to say!" Fluttershy said aghast. "Discord would never do something like that!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Applejack agreed. "He may be obnoxious and a pain in the flank, but he's not dangerous anymore."

"Well, anyway, I got to get home and get ready for tea with him." Fluttershy said.

"Say, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash suddenly said. "Would you mind if I joined you and Discord?"

While Applejack and Pinkie Pie tried to suppress their laughter at the fact that _Rainbow Dash_ wanted to go to a tea party, Fluttershy happily said "Of course, Rainbow! There's always room for one more."

"That's great, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said before thinking to herself. "_You want to steal my Fluttershy from me, you lousy spirit, you're going to have to try harder than that!_"

* * *

Back in the throne room, Celestia was about to send off a message when a certain draconequus returned.

"Discord, what are you doing back here?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Discord said nonchalantly. "Just wanted to give you these." And with that, he made a lovely bouquet of flowers appear in his claw.

Celestia was surprised at first, but eventually smiled at the lovely gesture.

"So," Discord said with a wink. "What are you doing this weekend?"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Had a burst of inspiration and just had to write this. Don't worry, the next chapter of "Wedding of the Millennium" is coming soon.**


End file.
